lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Levana Blackburn
Levana Levana is the main antagonist of the series. She is the Lunar Queen and the sister of Queen Channary, aunt of Princess Selene, and stepmother of Princess Winter. She is a Lunar and uses her gift of extremely powerful glamour to brainwash many people. Background Levana is the aunt of Cinder, also known as Princess Selene. Levana attempted to kill a three year-old Cinder and her nanny in a nursery fire only to find out that Cinder is actually alive and on Earth living with her "step-mother" and "step-sisters" She and her assistant thaumaturge Sybil have been a constant threat to Earth because of their large army and their ability to manipulate bioelectrical energy. She had been negotiating with Emperor Rikan in attempt to become empress under falsehood. After Emperor Rikan's death, Levana gives Emperor Kaito a cure with the ability to cure one adult male. She had this cure for a very long time however she refused to share it with them for political reasons. With the help of Sybil's ward, Cress, Levana was able to spy on the Emperor for a long time and listen in to what the Emperor had found out about Princess Selene from the Royal Android, Nainsi, which is how she knew that Emperor Rikan had died so quickly. Levana has special Lunar powers that allow her to "glamour" others. She can trick people into siding with her, making them admire her, fall in love with her, and much more. It's like a command through her thoughts. Her Lunar powers allow her to control someone to turn on themselves and be able to harm themselves even though most of the time she has Sybil do her dirty work for her. It is said that nobody is more powerful than her, other than Princess Selene. In the first book, Cinder, she was able to have hundreds of protesters stop and admire her. Confirmingly her powers do not work on androids, shells, and Princess Selene (Cinder). At least 17 years earlier, Levana made a death sentence for every shell that is born. The shells were collected and locked away in dormitories where she would collect their blood and use it to make a cure for letumosis. This has been going on even before the plague spread and when Dr. Erland was on his deathbed in Cress, he told Crescent and the others that Levana had created the plague. She sent shells to Earth, exposing them to the plague beforehand, in order to weaken Earth little by little so that eventually, in the future they would be desperate for her cure. Glamour Appearance: In Cinder, she uses her Glamour to hide her true appearance. With her glamour, she has long and curly auburn hair and onyx eyes, with very red lips. She based her glamour on Solstice Hayle, but change the color of her skin to honey to white, the color of her eyes change the color of her hair to auburn and made little alterations to her body. Nevertless the form of the hair and the face remained the same. True Appearance:Category:A to ZCategory:CharactersCategory:Main charactersCategory:FemalesCategory:HumansCategory:LunarsCategory:AliveCategory:Characters in CinderCategory:Characters in The Queen's ArmyCategory:Characters in ScarletCategory:Characters in CressCategory:Viewpoint characters In Fairest, her true appearance was mentioned. Levana's older sister, Channary, used her glamour and made Levana throw herself into a fire. The whole right side of Levana's face is paralyzed, tissue from beneath her skin is visible and hair is missing and scars run down from her face down to her neck, half of her chest and right arm. Levana showed her 'husband' Evret her true appearance before he died. She has brown hair and pale skin.Category:Fairest